Emerald Kitten
by Just-Sky
Summary: Twoshot! Harry paling benci bila ada seseorang berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi 'miliknya'.  Possessive!Harry, Au, Ooc
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer : Harry Potter dkk bukan milikku, tapi milik dai J. K. Rowlings

Warning : Slash, Fluff, Possessive! Harry, Au, ooc, Post war, twoshot

Pairing : DMHP, BZSF, other

* * *

AN : Hmm... aku mulai tertarik bikin oneshot, tapi yang ini adalah twoshot. nggak tahu gimana tanggapan kalian setelah membacanya, selamat membaca aja!

* * *

**EMERALD KITTEN**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**Harry benar-benar merasa sangat marah, ia ingin memukul sesuatu dan menyakiti seseorang sampai apa yang menyebabkan dirinya marah itu benar-benar hilang. Mata emeraldnya berkilat, seperti api dari mantra Avadra yang siap menyerang siapa saja, sangat berkilat sampai beberapa orang yang duduk di meja asrama Gryffindor merasa was-was kalau saja Harry meledak secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan sahabat baiknya, Ron Weasley, yang berada di sampingnya dan terbiasa dengan mood Harry yang sering berubah-ubah saja sampai berkeringat dingin karena sikap aneh Harry yang seperti ini. Ron tidak pernah melihat Harry semurka ini dan siap membunh siapapun, bahkan saat duel terakhir melawan Voldemort aka pangeran kegelapan aka wajah ular aka Moldy voldy setahun yang lalu saja tidak semarah ini. Dan lihatlah dia sekarang! Harry James Potter, _The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again-Twice_, terlihat akan meledak kapanpun juga dan menjanjikan Avada Kedavra pada orang itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Harry semarah itu?

Jawabannya sangat sederhana, yaitu Astoria Grenggrass. Gadis Slytherin yang berada di tingkat ketujuh (Harry dan teman seangkatannya berada di tingkat kedelapan karena pada tingkat ketujuh mereka tidak bias menerima pelajaran secara maksimal akibat perang) itu tidak bisa menjaga kedua tangan kotornya untuk dirinya sendiri, dia dengan lancang menyentuh apa yang menjadi milik Harry tanpa izin dari Harry (dan Harry tidak akan pernah memberinya Izin). Harry terus-terusan memberi glare kepada gadis itu, mata emeraldnya yang terlihat sangat tajam tanpa kacamata yang dulu sering ia gunakan (Harry telah menggunakan sihir untuk memperbaiki penglihatannya) itu menjanjikan kesakitan yang amat pedih kepada Astoria, sayangnya gadis itu tetap tanpa malu menyentuh apa yang menjadi milik Harry.

Ya… milik Harry dalam artian lain adalah kekasihnya, kekasih Harry sejak dua tahun belakangan ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Draconis Alexander Malfoy sendiri: putra dari tangan kanan Voldemort yang bernama Lucius Malfoy, pewaris dari semua harta kekayaan keluarga Malfoy (menjadikan Draco orang terkaya di Inggris), Pangeran Slytherin, _The Hottest Bachelor and beautiful people this year _versi _Witch Weekly _(yang kedua ditempati oleh Harry sendiri)_, The Hogwarts Sex God, _dan julukan Draco yang terpenting bagi Harry sendiri adalah: _The Loving- Gorgeous- Confidant- Best Lover _yang pernah Harry miliki. Dan tentu saja Harry tidak akan pernah melepaskan Draco demi apapun.

Harry bukan orang yang possessive! Bukan… er… ok, dia memang orang yang sangat possessive kepada kekasihnya dan gampang cemburuan, tapi ia selalu punya alasan yang bagus dan salah satunya adalah karena Possessive itu adalah _Gryffindor Nature_. Tapi setidaknya Draco tidak pernah mengeluh mengenai masalah itu, ia sangat menyukai Harry yang seperti ini karena menurutnya Harry Potter sangat seksi bila ia sedang marah. Jadi, ketika Astoria Grenggrass yang juga mantan tunangan dari Draco mulai membenamkan cakarnya pada Draco, Harry pun langsung bertindak. Ia ingin memukul gadis itu kalau saja bukan sepasang tangan erat dari kedua sahabatnya memeganginya untuk tetap berada di tempat.

"Harry, apa kau sama sekali tidak berlebihan bersikap seperti ini?" Tanya Ron, sedikit takut pada mood Harry yang seperti itu.

"Siapa yang berlebihan, Ron!" Gertak Harry, dia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mereka berdua dan terus-terusan melemparkan glare pada Astoria. Harry menggeretakkan giginya dan mencoba untuk tidak membunuh Grenggrass saat gadis itu membelai bahu Draco dengan begitu sensual atau caranya menempelkan dadanya pada lengan kekasihnya, untungnya Draco sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh cara Astoria yang mencoba untuk menggodanya atau pakaian ketat yang dikenakkan oleh Astoria. "Kurang ajar, aku akan mematahkan leher wanita jalang itu supaya dia tidak mendekati Draco-'ku' lagi!"

Hermione yang duduk di samping Harry hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Harry yang mirip seekor singa, seekor singa yang mencoba untuk menjaga daerah kekuasaannya dari singa lainnya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Harry. Setiap kali ada orang yang mendekati Draco, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan kau selalu seperti ini." Kata Hermione.

"Itu karena mereka ingin merebut Draco dariku, 'Mione!" ujar Harry sedikit emosi.

"Oh, _Please…. _Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar!" Protes Harry. Ia beralih kepada Ron, "Katakan, Ron, kalau aku tidak berlebihan seperti yang Hermione katakan!"

"Er… Sorry, Harry. Tapi aku setuju dengan 'Mione kali ini." Kata Ron, mau tidak mau ia harus setuju dengan kekasihnya atau Ron akan dalam masalah yang sangat besar. Hermione adalah wanita yang sangat menakutkan bila ia marah.

Hermione tersenyum puas.

"Sudahlah, Potter, kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas seperti itu. Draco tidak akan berpaling darimu." Ujar sebuah suara baritone yang tidak jauh dari Harry.

Harry memberikan glare kepada Zabini yang memberikan tatapan mencemooh kepada Harry seperti biasanya. Semenjak Zabini dan Seamus menjalin hubungan, murid Slytherin yang berkulit gelap itu bukan lagi hal yang aneh bila ia sering duduk di meja mereka untuk makan, atau Seamus yang berada di meja Slytherin. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, Zabini selalu terlihat mencemooh atau merendahkan Harry karena Zabini sendiri adalah sahabat terbaik Draco selain Pansy dan dia juga pernah menjadi kekasih Draco sebelum akhirnya berhubungan dengan Seamus, hal yang terakhir ini sering Zabini lemparkan di wajah Harry dan tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat pahlawan dari dunia sihir ingin menghajar Zabini sampai babak belur.

Harry benar-benar tidak menyukai Zabini, namun ia harus bisa menerimanya demi Draco dan Seamus.

"Draco itu seperti seekor _panther, _dia _hot _dan menyukai _sex_ tapi ia tidak akan berpaling dari kekasihnya sendiri. Percayalah padaku, aku pernah mengalaminya sendiri." Ujar Zabini dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. "Dia akan membuatmu untuk melupakan siapa namamu sendiri."

Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti baik Zabini dan Grenggrass akan mati terkapar saat itu juga.

"Blaise, jangan memanas-manasi Harry lagi. Aku tahu kalau Malfoy sangat Hot dan membuatmu kecanduan, tapi dia adalah masa lalumu dan saat ini kau denganku." Kata Seamus, dia mengerling pada Blaise.

"Tentu saja, _My Sexy Irish. _Aku senang karena kau pengertian." Balas Blaise sebelum mencium Seamus dan melakukan _Snogging session _saat itu juga.

"Merlin, jangan berciuman di tempat umum seperti itu! Orang lain datang ke sini ingin makan, bukannya ingin melihat kalian berdua bermesraan seperti itu!" teriak Ron, wajahnya berubah menjadi hijau dan sepertinya ingin muntah melihat Lovey-dopey seperti itu.

Harry menghiraukan teman-temannya, ia kembali focus pada objek yang diciptakan kekasihnya. Selama dua tahun ini Baik Draco maupun Harry tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan keduanya membuat gambaran seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat sempurna. Draco yang dari dulu telah mempunyai badan bagus, kini menjadi lebih seksi dengan otot-otot yang membuat siapapun ingin menititikkan air liur mereka, apalagi ditambah dengan seringai seksi yang mampu membuat siapapun merasa diri mereka begitu inferior bila melihatnya. Sebagai seorang Lord Malfoy ( Draco mendapat julukan itu setelah membunuh ayahnya dalam pertempuran setahun yang lalu), ia mempunyai aura yang yang begitu misterius dan sangat berbahaya di sekitarnya

Dalam artian lain dia benar-benar sempurna, dan terkadang hal itu sering membuat Harry bertanya-tanya apa yang Draco lihat dari diri Harry sehingga memilih Harry sebagai kekasihnya. Draco mempunyai tinggi tubuh sekitar 6'2 kaki, cukup tinggi dan melampaui tinggi Harry yang cuma 5'6 kaki. Banyak orang terutama para gadis mengatakan kalau Harry sangat imut, cantik dan seperti boneka dengan kulit tubuh berwarna kecoklatan, apalagi tubuhnya begitu langsing serta memiliki kurva tubuh yang mampu membuat para wanita marah karena cemburu ditambah lagi rambutnya yang hitam berantakan itu memberikan kesan ia baru mendapatkan 'sesuatu' yang sangat hebat. Dia cantik apalagi dengan sepasang mata emerald yang kini tidak ia tutupi dengan kacamata, tapi Harry merasa tidak begitu percaya diri dengan dirinya dan malah mengaggap dirinya jelek karena mempunyai banyak bekas luka di tubuhnya akibat perang tahun lalu. Dia dan Draco benar-benar berbeda, bagaikan langit dengan bumi. Bahkan kepribadian Harry sangat berlawanan dengan Draco, jadi Harry tidak heran bila suatu saat nanti Draco minta putus dengannya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Harry tidak akan membiarkannya.

Serasa mendengar pemikiran Harry, Draco mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya bertemu dengan Harry. Remaja itu memberikan senyum manis kepadanya, wajahnya sedikit bercahaya saat Harry memberikan senyuman lebar sebagai balasan. Meskipun mereka telah bersama sejak dua tahun, efek senyuman dari Draco selalu tidak pernah gagal memberikan efek luar biasa pada tubuh Harry.

Astoria akan menyesal telah menantang Harry dalam permainan ini, dan Harry bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerahkan sesuatu apalagi itu adalah sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya. Tenang saja, Harry akan membalas Astoria suatu saat nanti!

* * *

Sepanjang hari yang Harry bisa lakukan adalah menggerutu, di mana saja dan kapan saja. Waktu latihan Quidditch ia menggerutu, waktu mengerjakan PR ia juga menggerutu, bahkan pada pelajaran ramuan di mana professor Snape yang paling menyebalkan mengajar pun ia sempat-sempatnya menggerutu. Karena itulah di sini ia sekarang, berada di kelas ramuan menggosok kuali-kuali kotor bekas percobaan sebagai detensi dari Snape.

Meskipun tangan-tangannya sibuk menggosok kuali yang jumlahnya puluhan, Harry masih sempat-sempatnya menggerutu. Ia masih marah dengan murid-murid yang ada di Hogwarts, khususnya para murid perempuan. Mereka berani sekali melihat Draco seperti ingin memilikinya dan menelanjangi kekasihnya dengan mata pervert mereka apa mereka tidak tahu kalau Harry telah memberikan klaim pada satu-satunya Draco Malfoy yang ada di Hogwarts? Ugh… Harry kesal… kesal… dan kesal…. Harry tidak keberatan kalau kekasihnya adalah seseorang yang sangat tampan dan seksi, namun hal itu semua adalah untuk Harry seorang dan bukan untuk lainnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar mereka tidak melihat Draco seperti itu lagi? Apa perlu Harry harus berhubungan seks dengan Draco di hadapan mereka?

Harry berhenti sejenak memikirkan ide itu, wajahnya memerah karena malu namun juga memerah karena marah pada saat yang sama.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa punya ide seperti itu! Merlin, aku benar-benar sakit." Keluh Harry. "Oke, tadi adalah ide yang buruk, sangat buruk!"

Harry melihat pekerjaannya lagi, ia masih mempunyai 24 kuali kotor lagi yang perlu digosok, namun ia sudah tidak kuat lagi karena capek.

"Snape sialan, mentang-mentang professor ia bisa berbuat seenaknya seperti ini! Huh, kalau saja dunia terbalik pasti aku akan memberikan detensi lebih kejam dari ini padanya! Aku benci ramuan." Kata Harry dengan nada kesal, ia menggosok kuali yang tengah ia pegang dengan begitu keras.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu namun usaha yang Harry kerjakan untuk menggosok kuali benar-benar berjalan lambat, selama 15 menit saja ia masih mempunyai 18 kuali lagi yang perlu digosok sementara ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Harry menghentikan pekerjaannya saat ia mendengar pintu ruang kelas ramuan terbuka, ia menoleh dari balik punggungnya untuk melihat siapa itu dan dalam hati seraya berdoa agar orang itu bukan Snape.

Harry bernafas lega karena doanya terkabul, namun…..

"Duduk bersimpu di atas lantai dengan kaus yang ketat, Mr. Potter! Apa kau sengaja membuatku merasa panas, hm…?" ujar orang itu dengan suara seksi yang mampu membuat Harry blushing seperti kepiting rebus, Harry menatap apa yang dikenakannya, kaus T-shirt yang dikenakannya begitu menempel pada tubuhnya karena keringat. Ia menelan ludah saat orang it uterus menatap sosoknya dengan mata tajamnya. "Yummy."

"Er…" Harry tertawa nervous, "Apa.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Harry, ia melupakan segala-galanya yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Melaksanakan tugas seperti biasanya, memberi hukuman pada anak nakal yang perlu untuk dihukum." Mata silver kebiruan milik orang itu menatap lekat kepada Harry yang mulai memerah, "Katakan padaku, Mr. Potter. _Are you a naughty boy?"_

Kali ini Harry benar-benar nervous, Harry melihat sosok kekasihnya itu dengan baik-baik. Draco berdiri tidak jauh dengannya dengan bersandar di serambi pintu, ia tidak mengenakan jubah sekolahnya namun ia masih mengenakan kemeja putih seragam yang bagian bawah tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana hitam yang ia kenakan dengan dua buah kancing baju dari atas dibiarkan terbuka, Harry menelan ludah saat melihat dada Draco terlihat dari sana. Pemuda itu selalu terlihat seksi seperti biasanya, apalagi dengan seringai tipis yang ada di bibirnya dan kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Mata silver kebiruan milik Draco menjanjikan sesuatu yang…. Ugh… Harry merinding memikirkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _The Golden Boy _mempunyai pikiran nakal seperti itu." Ujar Draco, ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan menghampiri Harry yang masih membatu di tempat.

"Hei, aku tidak mempunyai pikiran nakal, Dray…. Dan jangan panggil aku golden boy!" Protes Harry, ia memberikan glare pada Draco.

"Benarkah kau tidak punya?" ia membisikkan hal itu di telinga Harry dengan nada lirih, ia tersenyum puas saat merasakan Harry merinding. Draco melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang langsing milik Harry dan mendekatkan tubuh keduanya, ia juga mengendus leher milik kekasihnya dengan perlahan. "Aku bisa mengendus kebohongan darimu, _Kitten_! Apa aku perlu memberikan 'hukuman' padamu?"

"Draco!" protes Harry, wajahnya benar-benar merah karena itu. Ia meraskan Draco menciumi lehernya dan itu adalah sensasi yang sulit untuk dilupakan, membuat Harry sampai mendesah saat Draco menggigit lehernya, meninggalkan bekas merah di sana.

"Hush, _kitten!" _ujar Draco lembut, ia semakin erat memeluk Harry.

"Draco, aku sedang menjalani detensi… kita akan tamat kalau Snape tahu kita membuat kelasnya semakin 'kotor'." Ujar Harry, ia mencoba untuk berpikir lurus dan tidak terpengaruh oleh hembusan naas kekasihnya di belakang lehernya.

"Hmm… itu memang sebuah masalah, tapi membuat Snape marah adalah hal yang lebih menarik. Tidakkah kau ingin membalas dendam, 'Ry?" Tanya Draco, ia menuntun Harry ke salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. Ia mendudukkan Harry di atas pangkuannya dan tidak membiarkan anak laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu beranjak dari sana, dan sebenarnya Harry sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan posisi duduk mereka. Ia malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Draco.

"Detensiku akan bertambah semakin buruk. Snape sudah membenciku jadi aku tidak ingin menambahkannya lagi." Kata Harry.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Tidakkah aku akan mendapat hukuman?" Tanya Draco.

Harry menautkan jari tangan besar milik Draco dengan jari tangan yang lebih mungil miliknya, "Itu sangat mustahil kalau si brengsek Snape itu akan memberikan detensi padamu. Kau adalah murid kesayangannya, Dray…. (di sini Harry merasa jiijik), terlebih lagi kau ini ketua murid laki-laki, jadi akan sangat mustahil kalau Snape akan memberikan hukuman apapun padamu. Ini sama sekali tidak adil?" ujar Harry sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Draco.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya memberlai rambut hitam milik kekasihnya, ia sedikit simpati melihat Harry yang harus mengerjakan detensi sampai malam seperti ini. Mungkin ia harus berbicara kepada Severus untuk tidak berlebihan menekan Harry, perang sudah usai dan seharusnya professor pelajaran ramuan itu untuk mengambil masa santai sedikit saja, tapi sayangnya harapan Draco yang terakhir itu tidak akan terlaksana begitu saja. Perasaan tidak suka Snape kepada keluarga Potter memang mutual, tidak ada habisnya.

Ketua murid laki-laki itu memeluk Harry, ia membiarkan kekasihnya beristirahat di dalam pelukannya sebentar saja. Draco mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari dalam saku celananya, ia melambaikannya perlahan dan membuat sisa pekerjaan Harry selesai. Dengan ini tugas Harry sudah selesai, begitu pula dengan tugas Draco yang harus mengawasi Harry sebagai ketua murid.

"Ayo, Harry, buka mata indahmu itu. Kita pergi dari sini!" bujuk Draco membangunkan Harry yang mulai tertidur.

"Ngghh… tidak ingin, di sini nyaman…" ujar Harry, ia semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Draco.

Draco tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Harry yang seperti kucing, ia mencium kepala yang berambut hitam itu dengan pelan. "Apa kau tidak ingin pergi dari kelas ini, _Kitten?_ Kita tidak ingin Severus salah paham lagi 'bukan?"

Harry mendongak untuk memberikan glare pada Draco, apa ia tidak tahu kalau Harry begitu lelah dan Draco sangat enak untuk dijadikan bantal… bantal yang hangat. Ia merengut pelan, namun Harry tidak bisa marah kepada Draco kalau pemuda itu mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Sudahkah Harry menyebutkan kalau Draco adalah seorang _good kisser?_ Tidak heran kalau mereka yang lain selalu melihat Draco dengan penuh kekaguman seperti itu, Harry tidak akan keberatan bila Draco menciumnya seperti itu seumur hidupnya.

Harry merasa ingin protes saat Draco mengangkat bibirnya dari bibir Harry, "Nah, karena sekarang kau sudah bangun, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi dari sini?" Tanya Draco dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Baiklah." Ujar Harry, masih kesal karena dibangunkan tidurnya tadi. Ia beranjak dari pangkuan Draco dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal di tubuhnya. Harry senang saat melihat pekerjaannya sudah selesai, tidak salah lagi kalau Draco yang menyelesaikan semua ini meskipun ia menggunakan sihir. "Terima kasih, Dray."

"Sama-sama." Jawab Draco yang seraya berdiri dari kursinya, ia mencium pipi kiri Harry sebelum meletakkan jubahnya di atas bahu Harry, menjaga agar tubuh kecil kekasihnya tidak kedinginan.

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas milik professor Snape untuk menuju kamar Draco yang ada di menara timur. Sebagai ketua murid, baik Hermione maupun Draco memiliki kamar pribadi di Hogwarts, namun mereka berdua masih mempunyai ruang rekreasi bersama. Harry senang dengan ketentuan itu, dengan begitu ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Draco tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Saat memasuki ruangan rekreasi ketua murid, baik Harry maupun Draco menemukan Hermione tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahnya di sana. Gadis itu sibuk berkutat dengan buku di kanan kirinya dan pena bulu di tangan kanannya, menuliskan sesuatu di atas sebuah perkamen yang ada di hadapannya. Saat mendengar pintu gerbang terbuka, Hermione mendongak dan tidak heran bila ia melihat Harry berada di sana, temannya itu memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Lord muda Malfoy itu.

"Hermione, kau harus sedikit santai! Kau selalu tegang seperti itu." Ujar Harry, ia duduk di dekat Hermione, sementara Draco berjalan menuju dapur yang ada di sana.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa santai, Harry! NEWT kita tinggal satu bulan lagi, aku ingin lulus dengan nilai yang bagus." Protes Hermione.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kau jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh jatuh sakit karena terlalu memaksakan belajar seperti ini." Kata Harry, ia khawatir pada temannya itu.

Hermione memberikan senyuman kecil pada Harry, "Aku senang kau peduli, Harry… tapi tahun ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita karena tahun lalu kita sibuk untuk menyiapkan perang menghadapi Voldemort, aku tidak ingin gagal pada tahun ini."

Harry tidak bisa berkomentar lagi, "Thanks." Ujarnya pada Draco yang menyodorkannya segelas teh hangat padanya, ia menyeruput teh hangat itu.

"Yang Harry katakan itu ada benarnya juga, Granger. Kalau kau terlalu berlebihan, kau akan jatuh sakit dan kalau kau sakit maka artinya kau tidak akan bisa belajar, lalu kalau kau tidak bisa belajar maka artinya kau akan gagal juga." Ujar Draco dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan di wajahnya, ia senang sekali membuat gadis itu naik pitam.

Hermione memberikan glare kepada Draco, 'Terima kasih akan saran yang tidak masuk akal, Malfoy!" ujar Hermione sarkatis.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Draco dengan senyumannya. Ia kembali menatap Harry yang mulai menguap.

"Harry, kalau kau lelah sebaiknya kau segera istirahat." Kata Hermione.

Harry mengangguk dan berdiri dari sofa empuk itu, Draco menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya. Pemuda itu membiarkan Harry mengganti bajunya dengan piama sebelum jatuh ke atas tempat tidur yang empuk itu, Draco tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Harry. Ia mnenyelimuti Harry dengan selimut yang ada di sana dan mencium keningnya, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu hari ini, Harry?" Tanya Draco lirih.

"Aku.. aku tidak suka bila ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu." Jawab Harry singkat sebelum tertidur pulas, ia tidak sadar telah mengatakannya.

Draco tersenyum kecil, "Hmm… kau begitu_ possessive_, _Kitten_." Ujarnya kecil, ia beranjak dari sana karena ia mempunyai patroli yang harus ia lakukan. Menjadi seorang ketua murid itu ternyata tidak mudah juga, ketika orang lain bisa tidur nyenyak saat ini, Draco harus berpatroli bersama Granger.

* * *

**Bersambung**

**

* * *

**AN : Kurang satu episode lagi akan tamat, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Ini adalah fic pendek pertamaku. terima kasih sudah membaca, meskipun aku tahu kalian sedikit bingung membacanya atau menganggap fic-ku kurang bagus.

Author : Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K Rowling

Warning: AU, OOC, slash, gaje, typo, fluff

Pairing: DMHP, RWHG, others

* * *

AN: Akh... akhirnya part two dari seri ini berhasil aku selesaikan, nggak perlu basa-basi lagi. selamat membaca

* * *

**EMERALD KITTEN**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**

Harry memberikan glare kepada gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu, berani sekali ia mendekati Draco untuk kesekian kalinya seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai malu, oh…. Harry lupa kalau Astoria Greengrass itu memang tidak mempunyai malu sama sekali. Selalu mendekati kekasih Harry, padahal jelas-jelas ia tahu kalau Draco selalu menolaknya dan lebih memilih Harry ketimbang dirinya, buktinya saja Draco membatalkan pertunangan di antara dirinya dengan Astoria saat usianya 15 tahun, bukankah itu adalah bukti yang nyata? Tapi coba lihat, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk membuat Draco kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

Harry menggeretakkan giginya karena geram, ia menggenggam lengan kekasihnya dengan begitu erat, seolah-olah Harry takut kalau ia tidak memegangi Draco maka Draco akan diterkam oleh Astoria dan meninggalkan Harry untuk selama-lamanya untuk bersama Astoria. Oh, tentu saja Harry tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu untuk terjadi.

"_Kitten, _kau memegang lenganku terlalu erat." Kata Draco pelan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca untuk melihat ke arah kekasih kecilnya yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.. er… mungkin lebih mirip di atas pangkuannya kalau melihat betapa dekatnya Harry duduk dengan Draco.

Harry merenggangkan pelukan tangannya, ia memberikan tatapan mata lebar dan sedikit berkaca-kaca. Mata emeraldnya itu terlihat begitu indah dan polos pada saat yang sama, sukses untuk memberikan kesan _puppy dog eye _dan mampu membuat orang terhipnotis untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Tapi, Dray…. Lenganmu itu begitu nyaman untuk dipeluk." Protes Harry dengan nada manis. Ia menggosokkan pipinya pada lengan yang dimaksud tadi.

"Ah..ah…ah, _Kitten, _tapi bukan berarti kau harus memeluknya dengan begitu erat." Jawab Draco singkat, ia menutup buku yang tadi ia baca dan menaruhnya di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya membelai rambut hitam Harry yang sangat lembut itu, "Katakan padaku, _Kitten, _apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Elak Harry, mencoba untuk bersikap polos. Harry memang seperti seorang Slytherin, ia menggunakan _charm _yang ia miliki dengan sangat baik. Tapi sayangnya ia berada di Gryffindor, dan itu adalah rencana yang sangat bagus.

Draco memutar bola matanya karena itu, namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Harry itu sangat imut. Pemuda itu menarik Harry untuk bersender pada bahunya sebelum ia mencium kepala yang berambut hitam itu dengan penuh sayang. Harry tersenyum kecil karena itu, ia melirik ke arah Astoria Greengrass dan menemukan gadis itu memberinya glare hebat serta tatapan penuh kecemburuan di sana. Kalau saja sebuah tatapan maut bisa membuat orang tewas, maka kita akan menemukan Harry Potter, _The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, _tewas terkapar di lantai.

Harry tidak bisa membantu untuk tidak tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan, skornya adalah satu untuk Harry dan nol untuk Greengrass. Harry menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh tubuh Draco, ia sama sekali tidak peduli sedang berada di mana mereka atau siapa saja yang melihat mereka berdua karena yang terpenting bagi Harry adalah ia dapat mengklaim Draco sebagai miliknya, adanya penonton yang di sana bisa dijadikan sebagai nilai tambah, mereka akan tahu kalau Draco itu adalah milik Harry.

Beberapa orang yang ada di sana langsung menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh kekaguman, jarang-jarang mereka melihat dua orang popular di Hogwarts menampilkan adegan mesra yang manis seperti itu. Namun Harry juga tahu kalau ada beberapa orang yang cemburu padanya karena ia bisa berdekatan dengan Draco sementara mereka tidak, ha… Harry memang hebat. Inner kecil Harry menyorakinya dengan penuh semangat.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di perpustakaan, alasan mereka berdua ada di tempat yang penuh dengan buku ini adalah Harry mendapat detensi lagi untuk membantu madam Pince di perpustakaan, kali ini detensi bukan datang dari Snape (_Thank_ Merlin karena itu, Harry sudah masuk dalam buku hitam milik Snape sebagai langganan detensi dari professor super dubber sadis itu) melainkan dari Trelawney. Kalau membayangkan itu pikiran Harry menjadi suram, maksud Harry adalah bagaimana mungkin professor yang punya hobi memprediksikan kematian Harry setiap saat bisa memberinya detensi hanya karena Harry melamun di kelas. Rasanya Harry menyesal untuk tidak mengikuti saran Hermione, ia SEHARUSNYA keluar dari kelas 'pemrediksian kematian' milik Trelawney itu.

Lalu apa detensi yang harus dilakukan Harry? Tentu saja madam Pince menyuruhnya menata buku-buku baru yang jumlahnya 2905 ke rak-rak berdasarkan catalog yang ada. Orang waras mana yang mau melaksanakan tugas itu, begitu membosankan dan sulit tentunya.

Harry memeluk tubuh Draco dengan erat, ia masih merasa kesal dengan hukuman yang menurutnya jauh lebih parah daripada menggosok kuali ramuan milik Snape. Apalagi di tempat ini ia melihat Greengrass memberinya senyuman menyebalkan, ia sepertinya kelihatan senang sekali kalau Harry menderita. Rasanya Harry ingin meremas-remas Astoria Greengrass sebelum menguburnya hidup-hidup, tapi Harry mengurungkan niatnya itu karena ia tidak ingin menjelaskan kematian adiknya kepada Daphne. Akh… itu tidak bisa terjadi, bagaimana mungkin Daphne yang suka dan mendukung hubungan Harry dengan Draco (Daphne ini adalah teman baik Draco selain Blaise dan Pansy) bisa mempunyai adik dengan hati seperti setan yang ingin merebut Draco dari sisi Harry seperti ini? Dunia memang begitu kejam.

Untung saja saat itu kekasih tercintanya segera datang menyelamatkan Harry dengan menawarkan bantuan yang sangat menolong. Draco yang hafal betul seluk beluk perpustakaan (ia ini kutu buku tapi tetap saja keren) tentu terlihat seperti malaikat penolong bagi Harry yang dari dulu sedikit alergi dengan buku (Harry ini tipe orang malas bila berhadapan dengan buku), sehingga dua jam kemudian tugas Harry selesai sudah dan mereka bisa duduk di salah satu bangku perpustakaan dan bermesraan di sana, tentunya Harry yang melakukan duluan karena sedari tadi Draco sibuk membaca buku.

"_Kitten." _Suara Draco membuyarkan lamunan Harry, "Kau melamun lagi. Apa yang tengah kau lamunkan?"

"Aku tengah melamunkan kalau kau adalah pahlawanku di setiap saat."

"Pahlawan? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau adalah pahlawan yang dimaksud itu, _Kitten?" _Tanya Draco sedikit bingung dengan maksud Harry.

Harry memberikan senyuman yang begitu manis di wajahnya, ia mencium pipi kiri Draco dengan lembut sebelum berkata, "Aku menyebutmu pahlawan karena kau selalu ada di setiap kali aku membutuhkanmu. Seperti waktu detensi dengan Snape, aku harus menggosok kuali tanpa sihir sampai tengah malam, tiba-tiba kau muncul seperti seorang ksatria dan membantuku menyelesaikannya. Lalu hari ini juga begitu, kau membantuku tanpa diduga-duga. Bukan hanya waktu detensi saja kau membantuku, bahkan saat peperangan dulu kau rela membunuh ayahmu untuk menolongku. Aku sama sekali tidak….."

Kata-kata Harry berhenti dari bibirnya saat Draco meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya di depan bibir Harry, membuat remaja itu berhenti berhenti berbicara. Draco menyingkirkan jari tangannya dan ia mencium bibir milik Harry yang ranum itu dengan bibirnya, keduanya berciuman untuk beberapa saat dan ciuman yang mereka lakukan bertambah panas karena Harry sampai mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Saat mereka kehabisan oksigen, barulah keduanya menghentikan ciuman itu namun tentu saja hal itu tidak membuat Draco berhenti begitu saja.

Harry memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, wajahnya bersemu merah saat Draco menciumi lehernya dengan perlahan sementara kedua tangannya melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Harry menjadi gila. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang manis itu duduk tepat di pangkuan Draco dan membiarkan Draco menciumi lehernya, membuat tanda berwarna merah di kulit leher yang mulus itu.

"Dray… oh…" desah Harry saat ia merasakan tangan kiri Draco melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat sementara tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam jubahnya dan membelai kulitnya yang berada di balik kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Apa kau menyukainya, _Kitten?" _Tanya Draco dengan nada seksi yang menjanjikan kenikmatan bagi Harry nantinya, apalagi mata silver kebiruannya terlihat begitu cemerlang dan senyuman seksi yang mampu membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya itu muncul di wajah tampannya.

Harry tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya mengangguk dan bergidik hebat saat Draco menciumi _hickey _kemerahan yang ia buat di leher Harry itu dengan sensual.

"Aku bukan pahlawan, _Kitten¸_ dan tidak akan pernah menjadi satupun dari itu. Tapi aku akan menjadi sesuatu apapun yang kau inginkan, harus ada orang yang menjaga dan melindungimu. Aku tahu kalau Weasel-bee dan Granger mampu melakukannya bahkan aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, dan aku sama sekali tidak meragukan mereka karena mereka adalah teman baikmu ataupun dirimu sendiri, tapi aku tahu kalau mereka tidak akan bisa melakukannya setiap saat. Oleh karena itu aku yang akan melakukan tugas itu dan mencintaimu sebisaku, sampai takdir memisahkan kita." Di sini Draco menatap mata emerald Harry dengan serius, kedua mata emerald yang indah itu berkaca-kaca dan tanpa sadar sebutir air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Harry, mengalir ke pipinya. Draco mengusap air mata itu dari wajah manis Harry dan mencium kedua pipi yang bersemu merah itu, "Karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki di dunia ini, 'Ry."

Kata-kata Draco begitu menyentuh perasaan Harry, meskipun Draco sulit untuk mengutarakan perasaannya lewat kata-kata ataupun perkataannya terdengar tidak sesuai, namun sekali mengatakan perasaannya Draco mampu membuat siapa saja terharu dan menitikkan air mata. Harry sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dirinya begitu berarti bagi Draco, kalau saja Draco tidak mengatakannya sendiri maka Harry tidak akan yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Anak laki-laki itu memeluk Draco dengan erat, meneggelamkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya.

Apa yang telah Harry lakukan di masa lalu sehingga ia mendapatkan orang yang begitu luar biasa seperti Draco? Betapa beruntungnya Harry, ia jadi mengerti mengapa ketiga teman Blaise, Pansy, dan Daphne begitu protektif terhadap Draco. Kekasihnya itu memang orang yang dingin dan tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun untuk bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya apalagi mempengaruhi perasaannya, ia melakukan itu untuk menutupi perasaannya yang begitu rapuh dan tidak ingin disakiti oleh siapun. Namun Harry senang Draco bisa terbuka dengannya seperti ini, meskipun terkadang Draco masih main misterius-misteriusan dengannya.

"_Love you_, Dray." Bisik Harry pelan. Ia menggenggam kemeja putih oxford yang dikenakan oleh Draco.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun Harry tahu kalau Draco mempunyai perasaan yang sama padanya. Harry merasa nyaman saat tangan Draco membelai punggunggnya, membuatnya tenang dan berhenti menitikkan air mata.

Namun suasanya yang melankolis dan nyaman itu buyar saat Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger masuk ke dalam perpustakaan untuk mencari Harry. Bukannya Harry yang tengah menata buku yang mereka temukan, namun mereka menemukan Harry dan Draco tengah berciuman dengan panas.

Wajah Hermione memerah dan matanya berbinar-binar, sementara itu Ron malah terlihat mau muntah.

"AAKHH….. MATAKU…. _My virgin eyes…" _ Teriak Ron mendramatisir sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan.

Teriakan dari Ron itu membuat kedua sejoli tersebut langsung memisahkan diri, keduanya menemukan Ron dan Hermione berada di sana. Wajah Harry langsung merah padam seperti kepiting rebus, sementara Draco hanya menatap tingkah Ron yang berlebihan dengan bosan seperti biasa.

"Harry, ini adalah perpustakaan dan bukannya tempat untuk bermesraan dengan Malfoy seperti itu. Akh… kau meracuni mataku yang masih suci ini." Ujar Ron, ia masih menutup kedua matanya.

Baik Hermione dan Draco memuutar kedua bola mata mereka melihat tingkah Ron yang kekanakan, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan Harry, wajah Harry tambah merah dan ia langsung membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Draco.

"Aku malu sekali." Gumam Harry,

"Oh, Harry…. Itu adalah adegan panas yang pernah kulihat. Aku ingin melihatnnya sekali lagi, apa kau dan Draco mau melakukannya?" pinta Hermione.

Hermione memanggil Draco dengan nama pertamanya karena mereka telah mendapatkan pemahaman satu sama lain dan menjadi teman, namun Draco dengan Ron? Keduanya masih suka berselisih karena bagaimanapun seorang Weasley dengan seorang Malfoy sangat mustahil untuk bisa akur, jadi tidak heran kalau keduanya saling memanggil dengan nama keluarga masing-masing, tapi untungnya mereka tidak pernah bertengkar hebat seperti dulu.

"Hermione!" Tegur Ron dan Harry bersamaan dalam alasan yang berbeda tentunya.

"Oh, aku harus menceritakannya pada Pansy. Ini akan jadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan."

Draco melihat interkasi _golden trio _itu dengan tatapan yang mengatakan kalau ia terhibur dengan itu. Namun melihat wajah Harry yang memerah terus, ia tidak bisa membiarkannya juga. Ia takut kalau Harry akan kehabisan darah kalau ia terus-terusan memerah seperti ini. Kepala murid laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Granger, meskipun aku senang kau menemukan apa yang kami lakukan sangat seksi dan tidak peduli kalau kau ataupun Weasel ada di sini untuk menonton." Di sini Draco menyeringai lebar saat menemukan ekspresi dari wajah Ron, "Tapi aku tidak ingin kau membuat malu Harry lebih lanjut lagi."

"Ferret, aku tidak ingin melihat itu lagi! _For Merlin sake, _apakah kalian tidak bisa melakukannya di tempat yang lebih tertutup dan tidak di tempat umum seperti perpustakaan! Akh…. Hilang sudah minatku untuk membaca." Keluh Ron.

Hermione memukul kepalanya karena ia sangat berisik, "Sejak kapan kau punya minat untuk membaca, Ronald Weasley. Kalau saja aku tidak menyeretmu ke tempat ini, aku yakin kau tidak akan mau belajar."

"Tapi, 'Mione."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Ujar Hermione, gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Draco dan Harry sebelum ia duduk di hadapan mereka berdua dan larut pada apa yang akan ia kerjakan.

* * *

Bulan Januari berganti dengan bulan Februari, udara di sekitar Hogwarts yang tadinya membeku akibat musim dingin yang lumayan panjang kini sedikit demi sedikit menjadi hangat, meskipun tidak jarang salju masih turun. Peralihat dari musim dingin ke musim semi memang belum terjadi secara maksimal, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Harry untuk tidak menemukan keindahan di sekitar danau.

Remaja berambut hitam berantakan dan berwajah manis itu tengah duduk di tepi danau hitam, ia menghiraukan dinginnya air danau yang menyentuh kakinya secara langsung. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena udara yang masih dingin, meskipun begitu ia sama sekali tidak kedinginan karena Harry mengenakan _sweeter _hadiah dari Molly Weasley dengan warna merah dan huruf HP di dada kirinya, baju ini adalah kesayangannya karena begitu nyaman dan hangat untuk dikenakan. Harry memeluk kedua lututnya, kedua mata emeraldnya yang indah ia biarkan menatap keindahan danau yang masih sedikit membeku di sana.

Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir ia berada di Hogwarts karena sebentar lagi ia akan lulus, Harry sedikit sedih bila memikirkan akan keluar dari Hogwarts sebab Hogwarts itu adalah rumah pertama yang membuat Harry merasa nyaman. Ron dan Hermione memutuskan untuk menikah setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, tentu saja Harry merasa bahagia untuk mereka, namun ia juga sedih kalau memikirkan kehidupannya sendiri. Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah lulus nanti? Berbagai pertanyaan yang serupa juga muncul bertubi-tubi.

Setelah mengalami banyak hal seperti perang yang terjadi di Hogwarts, Harry memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi seorang Auror seperti yang ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Harry sudah lelah bertarung atau melihat pertempuran yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai arti, ia juga sudah lelah berhadaan dengan pelahap maut. Mungkin Harry harus mencari profesi yang lain, dan Harry menemukan hal yang ia sukai. Ia ingin menjadi seorang _Healer_ atau Mediwizard seperti madam Pomfrey, mungkin ia harus meminta madam Pomfrey untuk menerimanya sebagai _Apprentice._

Harry tersenyum kecil ketika memikirkan rencananya itu, namun senyuman yang indah itu kembali redup saat ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang membuat mood-nya kembali buruk.

"_Well, _apakah ini hari keberuntunganku bisa menemukan seorang Harry Potter duduk di tepi danau sendirian. Ooh… sendirian rupanya, menyedihkan sekali." Ujar sebuah suara yang sangat menyebalkan.

Harry berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia berbalik dan langsung memberikan glare pada gadis itu. Ia menemukan Astoria Greengrass berdiri dengan santai seperti ia adalah orang penting, gadis itu memberikan seringai sadis, membuat wajahnya yang cantik menjadi jelek.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Greengrass!" kata Harry dengan tegas.

"Ooh, bukan urusanku rupanya. Di mana Draco, Potter? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat sang pangeran di sekitar sini." Kata Astoria, ia berkacak pinggang dan memberikan senyuman penuh ejekan kepada Harry, "Ah, aku tahu. Kurasa Draco sudah bosan dengan seorang _slut _sepertimu, jadinya ia mencampakkanmu sendirian. Itu tindakan yang sangat bagus."

Darah Harry mendidih karena itu, tidak hanya Greengrass menyebut Harry seperti pelacur dan sebagainya, namun ia berani-beraninya mengatakan kalau Draco meninggalkannya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Greengrass. Siapa yang kau sebut sebagai pelacur, apa kau yakin kau tidak menyebut dirimu sebagai salah satunya?" di sini Harry tersenyum senang, ia merasa di atas angin saat menemukan Greengrass memberinya glare yang menunjukkan kemarahan.

Harry heran dengan Greengrass, bagaimana mungkin orang yang temperamental sepertinya bisa masuk ke dalam asrama Slytherin? Seharusnya gadis itu mencontoh kakaknya, tidak terlalu menonjolkan diri sendiri dan lebih berperilaku seperti seorang Lady ketimbang Astoria.

Mata milik Greengrass berkilat-kilat berbahaya, Harry melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari dalam saku jubah yang dikenakan. Dengan reflex yang cepat Harry segera menghindar ke balik pohon saat mantra pemotong yang Greengrass lemparkan mencoba untuk menyerangnya.

"Diam. Kau. Half-blood. Rendahan!" Greengrass menekankan kata-katanya dalam setiap kalimat, ia benar-benar marah. "Sudah cukup aku mengalah padamu, Potter. Kali ini aku akan membunuhmu dan mendapatkan Draco untukku sendiri."

Harry sedikit panik di balik pohon tempatnya bersembunyi, ia merasa bodoh saat menyadari kalau ia tidak membawa tongkat sihirnya. Di dalam kepalanya Harry serasa mendengar sebuah teguran yang mirip dengan suara Hermione yang mengatakan kalau Harry itu bodoh karena bisa melupakan tongkat sihirnya di kamar asramanya. Dan lihatlah ia sekarang, ia mempunyai seorang penyihir gila yang haus akan darahnya.

"_Bombarda." _Kata Greengrass, menghancurkan pohon yang Harry gunakan.

"Greengrass, hentikan itu!" pinta Harry, "Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar karena masalah sepele."

"Omong kosong, semua yang kau katakan adalah omong kosong belaka. Oh, biar aku tebak, kau mencoba untuk menipuku dengan mengatakan hal yang akan membuatku menyerah sebelum kau berhasil untuk mendorongku lagi. Rencana yang sangat licik, Potter." Kata Astoria, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Draco lihat dari dirimu.

"Menarik saja tidak, tampan juga tidak, kaya juga tidak. Apa yang membuat Draco begitu tertarik padamu sehingga ia berpaling dariku?"

Harry mengambil langkah mundur saat gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, Greengrass benar-benar gila.

Astoria berhenti tepat di depan Harry, senyuman yang ada di bibirnya sangat kejam dan mata hazelnya berkilat-kilat memendam kemarahan yang luar biasa. Kata Draco mata seseorang itu adalah jendela emosi dari setiap individu, sedingin apapun orangnya bila Harry menatap mata orang itu maka ia akan menemukan apa emosi mereka. Dan saat ini ketika Harry menatap mata hazel milik Greengrass, beribu-ribu emosi terlihat begitu jelas dari balik matanya. Perasaan seperti cemburu, marah, benci, dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu.

"Draco tertarik padaku karena aku menawarkan cinta padanya." Jawab Harry dengan lantang.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin dengan itu, tidak ada orang yang mencintaimu selama ini jadi mana mungkin kau bisa menawarkan hal yang mustahil seperti itu? Kau adalah anak yatim piatu yang sangat malang, kau pasti memberikan _blackmail _padanya bukan? Mengaku saja, Potter, atau kau bersikap begitu menyedihkan sehingga membuat Draco menerimamu?"

Kalau saja Astoria itu bukan wanita, pasti Harry sudah memukulnya sejak tadi karena mengatakan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak benar mengenai dirinya. Harry jadi tahu mengapa Draco meninggalkan gadis ini, Astoria mempunyai mulut yang tidak bisa dijaga dan hatinya berbeda dengan wajahnya. Terlebih lagi gadis itu juga sangat sombong.

"Buah memang tidak jauh dari induknya, jangan-jangan ibumu yang berdarah-lumpur itu juga menggunakan cara yang sama untuk mendapatkan seorang penyihir berdarah murni seperti James Potter. Dan yang lebih parah ia menggunakan ramuan cinta. Anak dan ibu sama sekali tidak ada bedanya."

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" Teriak Harry, ia benar-benar marah. Daranya mendidih dan matanya berkilat tajam, "Kau tidak mempunyai hal untuk menghinaku apalagi menghina ibuku, Greengrass!"

Greengrass memicingkan matanya, giginya bergemeretak karena marah. Melihat ia sangat dekat dengan Harry dan mereka berdua berdiri tepat di tepi danau, dengan kuat ia mendorong remaja berambut hitam itu ke danau. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Harry meronta-ronta, ia tahu kalau Potter tidak bisa berenang dan oleh karena itu ia mendorongnya agar jatuh ke dalam danau. Apalagi di cuaca yang sangat dingin seperti ini, pasti Potter akan mati kedinginan karena hypertemia.

"Ini balasannya karena kau telah berani menantangku, Potter." Ujar Astoria dengan sadis.

"_Expelliarmus." _Ujar seseorang dari belakang, Astoria yang terkejut karena tongkatnya terlepas dari pegangannya dan Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Gadis itu berbalik dengan sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras pada pipi kanannya, ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencoba untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar suara seseorang terjun ke danau dan menolong Potter.

Astoria memegang pipinya yang panas, ia menemukan sepasang mata emerald dari seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang memberikan tatapan penuh marah padanya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, Torry. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan melakukan hal seperti ini kepada Harry, apa kau tidak tahu kalau perbuatanmu ini bisa membunuh seseorang?" bentak gadis itu.

"Daphne, Potter…"

"Jangan Daphne padaku, Astoria Lucretia Greengrass! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu, kali ini kau benar-benar kelewatan." Ujar Daphne, suaranya berubah menjadi lunak saat ia berbicara pada orang yang berada di belakang Astoria, "Bagaimana keadaannya, Draco?"

Astoria berbalik dan ia menemukan Draco yang tengah menggendong Potter _bridal style _keluar dari dalam danau. Draco masih mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam sekolahnya tampak basah dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, namun sepasang mata silver kebiruan miliknya itu memberikan tatapan terdingin miliknya yang dulu pernah ia berikan pada ayahnya pada Astoria.

"Aku harap ia baik-baik saja, Daph. Dan kau, Torry, aku akan mengurusmu nanti setelah Harry sadar. Berdoalah dia tidak kenapa-kenapa atau aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Ujar Draco dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Dengan itu Draco berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana, ia menyerahkan masalah Astoria itu pada Daphne. Ia tahu kalau Daphne bisa mengurusnya sendiri, bagaimanapun juga Daphhe adalah kakak dari Astoria.

* * *

Saat Harry mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia menemukan kalau hari sudah sangat gelap. Remaja itu melihat di mana ia berada saat ini dan menemukan kalau ia berada di rumah sakit, Harry tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini tapi apapun itu ia merasa tidak suka. Untuk beberapa saat Harry mencoba untuk mengingatnya dan barulah ia sadar kalau ia berada di rumah sakit karena ulah Greengrass, ia dan gadis itu bertengkar di pinggir danau yang berakhir dengan Astoria mendorong Harry hingga jatuh ke danau yang sangat dingin sampai ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Remaja itu menggigil ketika membayangkan betapa dinginnya air danau menyentuh kulitnya. Dua buah pelajaran yang Harry petik pada hari ini, jangan pernah bertengkar dengan siapapun di pinggir danau atau kau akan berakhir terjatuh di air yang sangat dingin dan jangan pernah meninggalkan tongkat sihir di kamar asrama, akibatnya adalah tidak bisa mempertahankan diri dengan baik yang berakhir dengan berada di rumah sakit.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar." Ujar sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Harry.

Harry menengok ke samping kanannya dan baru menemukan kalau sedari tadi Draco tertidur di atas kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya di rumah sakit itu. Penampilan kekasihnya itu tidak sempurna seperti biasa, ia mengenakan T-shirt lengan panjangan warna hijau dengan celana warna hitam. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan yang terpenting adalah ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena detik kemudian ia berada di pelukan Draco yang hangat, ia juga tidak sempat protes atau menyapanya karena bibirnya langsung dicium oleh Draco dengan panas. Draco terus mencium Harry dan ia duduk di tempat tidur Harry, lengan kekarnya terus memeluk Harry seperti takut kalau Harry akan kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

Keduanya berhenti berciuman saat udara menjadi masalahnya, namun Draco tidak beranjak dari mana ia duduk. Keduanya berbaring di tempat tidur Harry yang ada di rumah sakit dengan Harry menggunakan dada Draco sebagai bantalnya.

"Jangan pernah membuatku takut seperti itu lagi." Ujar Draco, "Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa lagi, Harry."

"Ini semua bukan salahmu. Dan, _Love, thank for saved my life again."_

"_You're welcome, kitten." _Jawab Draco, ia mencium bibir Harry untuk sekali lagi namun kali ini dengan ringan seperti kecupan saja. "Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Greengrass?" Tanya Harry yang masih penasaran.

"Ssssh… tenang saja, _kitten. _Dumbledore sudah memberikan hukuman yang sangat baik pada Astoria, dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Dengan itu Harry tersenyum puas dan memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tertidur dengan menggunakan Draco sebagai bantal seperti biasanya. Lagipula Draco itu hangat.

* * *

Tiga bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu terjadi, Astoria mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat berat yaitu detensi bersama Filch selama dua bulan. Tentu saja itu adalah hukuman yang cukup ringan daripada dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh Harry, hari di mana ia dan teman-temannya yang lain lulus dari Hogwarts.

Setelah melakukan pembicaraan yang panjang lebar akhirnya madam Pomfrey merekomendasikan Harry pada sebuah akademi para _healer, _St. Marie, sebuah sekolah untuk para calon mediwitch dan mediwizard. Ron yang sejak dulu bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang auror akhirnya masuk ke dalam pelatihan, dan hal itu membuat semua teman-temannya gembira. Hermione memilih untuk mengajar di Hogwarts setelah lulus nanti, sementara Daphne menjadi _Apprentice _dari professor Snape. Harry sangat heran kok ada juga orang yang tahan bekerja dengan Snape. Draco mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi seorang _Curse breaker _yang ada di departemen misteri sejak dulu akhirnya menerima tawaran itu.

"Kau melamun lagi." Ujar Hermione, membuyarkan lamunan Harry yang sudah terbang ke mana-mana. "Apa pestanya tidak menarik sehingga kau melamun?"

Saat ini mereka ada di aula besar, pesta kelulusan yang Dumbledore adakan disambut baik oleh semua murid dari tahun pertama sampai tahun terakhir, Harry adalah salah satu di antaranya meskipun ia tidak terlalu antusias dengan sebuah pesta.

"Tidak, pestanya sangat menarik. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku sering melamunkan sesuatu." Jawab Harry, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ron yang telah mengambilkannya minum.

"Sama-sama. Apa yang kalian bicarakan barusan?" tanay Ron penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa, Ron. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Harry lebih sering melamun, tidak jelas apa yang dilamunkannya." Jawab Hermione. "Aku khawatir kalau otaknya sudah terganggu dengan hal-hal yang tidak jelas."

"Atau mungkin Ferret sudah meracuni pikirannya dan membuatnya gila." Tebak Ron sambil menyeruput jus labunya.

Baik Hermione dan Harry hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan Ron. Tentu saja bukan karena itu mengapa Harry melamun.

"Aku hanya berpikir dengan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa bulan terakhr ini. Setelah perang yang berkepanjangan yang berakhir dengan kematian Voldemort, hidup ini rasanya sangat berubah. Aku bisa berhubungan dengan Draco secara bebas, kalian berdua bisa bersama, dan rasanya tenang sekali. Sama sekali tidak ada kekacauan, meskipun aku tidak melupakan beberapa hal yang bisa dikatakan mengganggu juga, tapi setidaknya aku merasa sangat bahagia. Dan coba kalian pikirkan, kita akhirnya lulus dari tempat ini tanpa terduga." Ujar Harry.

Baik Ron dan Hermione mengangguk setuju, "Rasanya begitu cepat. Aku masih ingat ketika aku menerima surat pertamaku, rasanya masih sulit untuk dipercaya kalau aku adalah seorang penyihir dan beberapa tahun kemudian aku berdiri di tempat ini." Kata Hermione.

Ketiganya berbicara terus seputar masa lalu, Harry asyik sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau keributan yang ada di aula besar mendadak sepi. Remaja itu baru sadar saat ia mendengar sebuah musik yang mengalun begitu lembut, sebuah musik yang berasal dari permainan sebuah biola solo. Harry sangat hafal dengan permainan itu, oleh karenanya ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah sumber musik.

Musiknya bergitu menyentuh dengan ritme yang sangat teratur dan mendramatisir, nafas Harry terasa tercekat saat ia melihat siapa yang berdiri di atas podium itu yang juga memainkan biola solo yang sangat memukau.

Draco Lucien Malfoy, ia berdiri di atas podium dengan memainkan sebuah melodi yang sangat indah, ekspresinya mengisyaratkan kelembutan di sana. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat memainkan nada itu, jiwanya mengalun dan mampu menyentuh hati para pendengarnya. Untuk sesaat Draco membuka kelopak matanya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata milik Harry.

"_Violin Concerto number one in G minor." _bisik Harry pelan, ia ingat akan permainan kesukaan kekasihnya itu.

Permainan biola solo dari Draco berhenti, sesaat kemudian tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dari penjuru arah yang diberikan oleh para siswa yang ada di sana. Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu terus menatap Harry tanpa berkedip, ia baru turun dari podium ketika riuh tepuk tangan padam dan berjalan menghampiri Harry di mana kekasihnya itu berdiri.

Beberapa murid menyingkir dan memberikan jalan bagi Draco untuk menjangkau Harry, pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan kekasihnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Harry Potter." Kata Draco lirih, namun semua orang bisa mendengarnya. Wajah Harry bersemu merah saat Draco meraih kedua tangannya, "_Sei la ragione per cui vivo, per cui ogni giorno sorrido. Voglio passare il resto della mia ita con te. Il tuo amore per me e immenso, spero di meritarlo sempre. Sei la mia anima gemella. Se la mia vita. Il mio cuore e per voi. Ti amo."_

Beberapa orang yang mengerti akan bahasa Italia langsung memberikan selamat kepada Harry, Harry yang sendiri yang sedikit-sedikit tahu akan apa yang Draco ucapkan langsung bersemu merah dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap ke bawah dan menemukan Draco meletakkan satu lutut di lantai dan berjongkok di hadapan Harry seperti seorang pangeran, apalagi pemuda itu mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam saku celananya dan membukanya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang sangat cantik dengan berlian kecil berwarna emerald, warna yang sama dengan mata Harry. Cincin itu sangat cantik, apakagi terdapat symbol keluarga Malfoy yang terukir di sana.

"Harry, mungkin aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan baik tapi aku sudah mencobanya. Maukah kau menghabiskan hidupmu bersamaku, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Draco penuh harap.

Beberapa anak perempuan yang melihat adegan romantic itu langsung menitikkan air matanya, begitu pula dengan Harry. Dengan antusias ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk Draco dengan sangat erat, tepuk tangan bergemuruh untuk sekali lagi dan ucapan selamat diucapkan oleh mereka yang ada di sana kepada mereka berdua.

Draco berdiri dari posisi semulanya dengan Harry yang masih ada di dalam pelukannya, ia mengambil cincin keluarganya itu dan memasangkannya di jari manis kanan milik Harry, Draco mengambil tangan itu dan menciumnya.

"Kau membuatku menjadi orang yang sangat bahagia, _Kitten." _Bisik Draco sebelum mencium bibir Harry dengan lembut.

Harry tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, ia merasa sangat bahagia dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dalam hati ia hanya berharap kalau kehidupannya akan menjadi lebih baik seperti kisah-kisah dongeng pengantar tidur yang pernah ia baca ketika masih kecil. Akhirnya Draco menyatakan cintanya pada Harry dan melamarnya pada saat yang sama, mungkin ini adalah akhir bahagia yang ia dapat setelah mengalami semuanya. Harry benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia.

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Translate:**

You are my reason for living every day, for why I smile every day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Your love for me is immense, I hope that I will deserve it. You are my best friend. You are my soulmate. You are my life. My heart is for yoy. I love you

* * *

AN: Terima kasih udah membaca, aku tahu kalau part two ini sangat gaje atau malah nggak sesuai. meskipun begitu aku sudah berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya dalam waktu sehari dan nggak meninggalkannya dalam status hiatus lagi. bagaimana pendapat kalian? Baikkah? atau burukkah? aku nggak tahu harus nulis apa lagi, jadi thanks ya!

Author: Sky


End file.
